youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
Not to be mistaken as Spingebill or Slendybob. SpongeBob SquarePants, , is an insipid, quadratic and happy-go-lucky sponge who once was the main protagonist of YouTube Poop. Now, he's the face of the world's decline to distasteful, low-standard entertainment made by the evil, monopolistic company that is ViacomCBS. (We're not joking about that name!) He is an attention hog that hypnotizes almost everyone in the world to like him. Intelligence SpongeBob is usually idiotic and sometimes insane in the series. He is at times smart but often considered an idiot. He is usually friendly, but SpongeBob can be stubborn and mean sometimes. SpongeBob's IQ was initially 72 when he first moved to Bikini Bottom but then SpongeBob had a hangover at Ganon's Pub in 2007 when he binged on Triple Gooberberry Sunrises to cheer himself up because Mr. Krabs wouldn't celebrate his birthday and instead demoted SpongeBob to the rank of Scrub-Monkey, 3rd Class, and all the ice cream permanently damaged the sponge's brain. Personal life SpongeBob lives in a magical pineapple under the sea that has not yet rotted away to nothing next to his neighbors, Squidward Tentacles and Patrick Star; one he routinely stalks and antagonizes for no reason, and the other he joins in mind-numbingly unfunny misadventures that are ultimately useless. He works at the Krusty Krab for Mr. Krabs, a greedy little bastard that runs the restaurant like Disney. In the 2010 remake of Karate Kid, SpongeBob made a cameo on a TV screen, with one clip, where he tries to speak Chinese, without success. Habits (Cause you really wanna know) SpongeBob's habits are singing at the top of his lungs, crying at the top of his lungs, and harassing and torturing Squidward... at the top of his lungs. He is a pest and a nuisance to everyone in town, even to Real Life parents who wish their kids would go outside or something, and all except his equally retarded starfish friend who has proved to be just as a nuisance. Skellington's Revenge SpongeBob is the main protagonist in the Youtube Poop Christmas Special, Skellington's Revenge created by Mobrosstudios. Unlike his other appearances, SpongeBob maintains his joyful heroic personality from the early seasons of SpongeBob Squarepants. Throughout the Christmas season, SpongeBob eagers to celebrate Christmas with his friends by sending letters to Santa, as well as another tomfoolery to prepare for Santa's arrival on Christmas Eve. When he's ready to send the last letter, he quickly remembers Squidward has not written a letter to Santa yet and quickly rushes over to his house. After accidentally waking him up, SpongeBob suggests Squidward should write romantic letters to his "boyfriend," Terry Crews. Squidward rejects stating Terry Crews is not his boyfriend, and the Illuminati isn't real. SpongeBob and his friends' plea for Squidward to join in the fun, but Squidward drops a giant phone on them. Suddenly, a car bursts out of Squidward's window, and "Santa" is revealed to be the driver. SpongeBob, Patrick, and Ed immediately get excited, until SpongeBob notices Santa has a thin belly rather than a fat belly. Santa scolds him for calling him fat but apologizes after SpongeBob's apology. Santa then claims he has a "special present" for everyone present. He then reveals a photo of Santa Claus. However, SpongeBob quickly realizes "Santa" is not Santa, but rather a fake. "Santa" is then revealed to be Jack in disguise, and everyone gets sucked into the picture which has distorted into Bugs Bunny. SpongeBob and his friends awake in a new dimension containing an igloo, ice puddles, a gingerbread village, and a towering Christmas Tree with a demonic star on top. Jack reappears with a mysterious black book and summons the Black Hiver. SpongeBob faints by the massive and frightening appearance of the Hiver, as everyone else flees except the TF2 Mercs, who decide to fight back. SpongeBob later wakes up, questioning what happened, only for Heavy to shout at him to help he and Ed out with the Hiver and his army. SpongeBob then noticed all his friends are now souls trapped inside the Hiver, and resorts to using his "Emergency Gear." He chows down on a blue metal snowflake, gulping for the immediate effect to take its toll. A flash of light explodes around SpongeBob, surprising Heavy and Ed. SpongeBob reappears in a new form, Gear II SpongeBob. SpongeBob shouts to his friends that he's coming to help them. The Hiver prepares a yule log to fire at them. SpongeBob shouts to Ed to boost him up. Ed agrees, and springs him into the air. As the Hiver fires a Yule Log, SpongeBob draws his sword from the broom and clashes with the log. The Hiver is quickly enraged. SpongeBob shouts at the Hiver to release Santa, before firing an icy ball of popcorn at his chest. The Hiver is disabled by the icy blast, allowing SpongeBob to engage against the remaining army. SpongeBob fights off Robot Scout and Solider, beating them up with easy. SpongeBob then struggles with Fluttershy, before Heavy assists him, by defeating Robot Solider and evil Fluttershy. SpongeBob and Heavy are successful until they realize the challenge of fighting the Gingerbread Zombie army and the Zombie Nutcracker. Ed joins the fight by stealing "Eddy Go!" soda from Robot Scout, allowing him to fly. Ed assists SpongeBob and Heavy by grabbing them, flying straight towards the Christmas Tree. SpongeBob claims Jack is on top of the tree, and they're ready to fight him. Heavy shouts with joy before a lump of coal strikes them sending them off balance. It is revealed the Zombie Nutcracker is attempting to shoot them down with its canon. Ed suggests acting quickly, as SpongeBob agrees to help, only for his Gear II form to wear off. The Hiver, now revived, traps the three in place, allowing the Zombie Nutcracker to take a direct hit. The three fly into the air, as Heavy throws SpongeBob to the Tree, as he and Ed fall to their deaths. SpongeBob mourns their loss and climbs to the top of the tree. Once at the top, he confronts Jack. Jack traps him in a painting, claiming he wanted to take over Christmas because Halloween could never have a great special for him and his friends. SpongeBob tells Jack he can share a special with him, only if he lets Santa and his friends go. Jack agrees, and happy apologizes to his friends, claiming he was indeed an ass. The Black Hiver appears, and order Jack destroys SpongeBob. SpongeBob tells the Black Hiver to leave him and Jack alone. The Hiver, now enraged, grabs SpongeBob and kills him, claiming that Halloween is now forever his. With Jack's change of heart, the souls are freed when Jack enchants the reverse summon of the Hiver. SpongeBob's soul saves Jack at the last minute, allowing Jack to enchant the last words of his reverse summon. The Black Hiver is destroyed and at the same time is permanently sealed for good. When everyone returns to Bikini Bottom, Jack apologizes for his actions and gives Spongebob a gift (with Mobrosstudios inside). SpongeBob awakens back home with his friends, happy that they survived. Squidward awakens from his slumber once again, demanding to know what was going on. Jack is last seen on top of Santa riding in the sky, shouting "Merry Christmas!". SpongeBob notices the present Jack left him and presses the button on the side, releasing Mobrosstudios. Mobrosstudio shouts "It is great to be home!", as everyone jumps into the air with joy. SpongeBob is last seen flying up into the sky above the island of Bikini Atoll, as Christmas was saved. "SpringBoob SquirePins Stole my Idea!" Although it may seem SpongeBob over the years has been reduced to an annoying moronic block of cheese that can't take social cues and likes Squidward, but he does have a darker side... or rather, a darker twin... When SpongeBob was developing inside his mother, he somehow wedged himself into his mother's rib cage and began feeding on her vital organs. When the supersound got the little sucker loose, a piece of SpongeBob broke off and turned into its own organism. Because this happened before SpongeBob's IQ went down the drain (it's believed that his retardation was due to a prenatal defect), SpongeBob's identical twin, named SpringBoob SquirePins, came out to be much smarter, but also a lot more demented. Eight years after birth, SpringBoob lost his temper after SpongeBob began crying because he wrote on a math test that 2+2=1,337. SpringBoob went on a destructive rampage and inadvertently destroyed SpongeBob's happy place along with the rest of Bikini Bottom, causing SpongeBob great emotional trauma, but SpringBoob failed to finish off his brother. Thus, SpringBoob was captured and banished from Bikini Bottom. Government agents came and wiped SpringBoob's existence from everyone's minds. Unfortunately, no one bothered to check up on the demented monster, who had now devoted his whole life to destroying SpongeBob. SpringBoob pulled the greatest crime of all times to show just how much he wanted him gone: he forced Kirby to go on an elaborate platforming adventure to allow SpringBoob to steal some strange alien artifact called the Master Crown which granted him unlimited power or something... With this power, SpringBoob was able to find his way back to Bikini Bottom and come back to haunt SpongeBob (the memory wipe didn't work on him because he's practically brain dead). SpringBoob's first form of acting out was to make SpongeBob lose a contest by making a statue of Bugs Bunny, causing SpongeBob to exclaim, "SpringBoob SquirePins stole my idea!" Now he torments SpongeBob in many ways, and the only thing we know for sure SpringBoob is behind is that he occasionally mind controls SpongeBob's friends to make them try to give him emotional stress (like that time he forced Squidward to read SpongeBob's diary out loud). These mind controlling acts usually land the victims in a tight spot in the end as well. SpringBoob SquirePins is the one thing truly capable of depriving SpongeBob's seemingly limitless supply of ignorant happiness. Rival with Milo He has an underwater cartoon rival named Milo. He is also chaotic evil. But, this particular fish has a nice side, unlike SpongeBob. Milo frequently goes to Bikini Bottom to kill SpongeBob, but never actually succeeds. de:Spongebob Schwammkopf likes *. giving blow jobs to pedophiles *having sex with sandy *having sex with his bestfriend patrick *having sex with mr krabs *anal lube *annoying squidward *killing squidward *asking mr krabs what color is his diherea *forcing squidward to eat his poop *forcing squidward to bleach *breaking time machine *being gay *being bisexual Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Cooks Category:Nickelodeon Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:RISD Category:LGBT Category:Annoying Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:People from Bikini Bottom Category:Childish Characters Category:Naive